koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Shanks
Shanks (シャンクス) is one of the Four Emperors, and captain of the Red-Hair Pirates. Decades before the main storyline started, Shanks used to be a member of Gol D. Roger's crew as a cabin boy along with Buggy (who became one of his adversaries after). When he came of age, he saved a young boy named Monkey D. Luffy from a large sea monster and lost his dominant arm in the process. He entrusted his beloved signature straw hat to the young boy and asked him to hold on to it for him, and to only return it to him after he's become a great pirate. At the Battle of Marineford, Shanks managed to save Coby from a fatal blow by Akainu and stopped the war. He then paid his respects to the graves of Portgas D. Ace and Whitebeard after. He can be unlocked in the third game's Dream Log mode. Personality Shanks is a "go-with-the-flow" pirate who travels from place to place without rushing. He sometimes likes to hold drinking parties. Quotes See also: Shanks/Quotes Gameplay Moveset : , , , , : Shanks slashes diagonally and horizontally several times, ending with a spinning slash. : , , , : Shanks stomps the ground with his left foot, which launches enemies into the air in front of him. He then proceeds to unleash a flurry of slashes on the airborne enemies with his sword, then finishes by firing a large blast from his gun straight in front of him. Can be enhanced with the glowing red sword effect, extending his range. : , , , , : Stomps his right foot onto the ground, creating red energy waves that vacuum enemies towards him. He then charges forward while thrusting his sword while running, before finally leaping into the air and thrusting his blade into the ground, releasing red lightning strikes around him that damage enemies. : , , , : Stabs his blade into the ground, and then releases red lightning strikes from his sword. : , , , , : Swings his sword down onto the ground in front of him, creating red shockwaves that travel forward. Can be enhanced with his R1. : , , : Shanks unleashes multiple slashes from his saber in classic Iaijutsu fashion, unsheathing and sheathing his blade quickly. : , , , : Strikes a stationary pose while concentrating, and then unleashes a large explosion from himself. This move charges his sword with the red energy. : , , , , : Slowly walks forward, unleashing bursts of Conqueror's Haki with each step, which stuns enemies. Then pulls out his gun and fires a salvo upwards. : : Level 1 Musou: "Strike for the New World": Shanks unsheathes his saber and points the tip of the blade skyward. Several red lightning bolts rain down onto the ground, and he then slams his blade in front of him onto the ground, generating a large forward-traveling shockwave. : : Level 2 Musou: "To the heights of piracy!": Shanks stabs the tip of his saber into the ground, generating right lightning around him that . He then picks the saber back up and does a wide backhand horizontal slash, which releases large circular shockwaves in a radius around him. :R1 (Special Skill):Shanks unleashes a blast of energy from him that slows down time for a split second, before returning back to the normal flow of time. His R1 skill also charges his sword, giving it the red glowing effect, which enhances his combos with more range and damage. Fighting Style Shanks is a powerful pirate who is quite adept with his saber. He has been shown displaying mastery of all 3 forms of Haki, making him a formidable foe in battle. He can also use a gun. He combines his Haki with his fast swordplay to deal powerful and swift strikes at enemies. His R1 allows him to trigger Observation Haki, granting him the ability to slow down his own perception of time for a second, allowing players to avoid dangerous situations or exploit enemy weaknesses. Gallery Shanks Costume (OP3 DLC).png|Strong Style costume External Links *One Piece wiki profile Category:One Piece Characters